When installing manufactured siding, for example plastic siding, on a building, the siding is conventionally finished with trim strips around windows and doors, covering edges of the siding that would otherwise be exposed. The trim strips are cut with either mitre or butt joints at the corners where two strips meet. Cutting mitre joints is time consuming and significantly extends the time and effort required to complete a siding and trimming job. Butt joints, on the other end are not aesthetically pleasing, as they leave unfinished trim strip ends exposed.
The present invention proposes a corner piece that mitigates this problem.